


Open

by imaginentertain



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, but Aaron doesn't care one bit, in which Aaron's family don't quite approve of Aaron being back with Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: Aaron doesn't do PDAs.  Except when he needs to prove a point to his well-meaning but frankly annoying family who are not happy about his renewed relationship with Robert.  If they're going to watch then Aaron's going to put on a show.





	Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toxica939](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxica939/gifts).



> Happy happy happy happy birthday to my darling Vic. Never change one bit: you're the model of perfection the way that you are.

It’s a new thing. Well, not a new-new thing, but it’s new to them. This. This new relationship which is both familiar and terrifyingly different at the same time.

Aaron still kisses the way Robert remembered (dreamed), his stomach still flutters a little when he sees Aaron smile, and being with Aaron again is somehow more than it was because this time Robert knows what it’s like to want so completely and not be able to have. So he wants to make the most of it. Robert wants to spend hours, days, a lifetime in his world that is bordered by Aaron’s endless love for him.

Aaron, on the other hand, keeps saying things like “fresh air” and “people will think we’re hiding away” and “I need a break”. Which was frankly quite rude given that Robert had suggested that they could do that thing that Aaron really liked to do.

But he conceded and now they were ordering burgers in the pub like there wasn’t a fridge full of food in the Mill (some of which Robert could be eating off Aaron’s body – or vice versa, he was flexible).

“Stop it,” Aaron whispered.

“Stop what?”

“You’re sulking. I won’t deal with it when it’s Liv, you’ve got no chance.”

“I’m not sulking.”

“Robert—”

“I just want to spend some time with you, is that a problem?”

“It’s not just that though.”

And Robert hates that. He hates that Aaron knows him and sees through him and this is the new thing he’s part-marvelling about and part-terrified about. Because they talk now. They actually talk when things come up and it’s no longer a volcano that erupts into the history books.

“They’ll come ‘round,” Aaron said.

“You think?”

Robert doesn’t have to look around to know that Chas is half-watching him from the bar. They’re all doing it, making sure he doesn’t put a fingernail out of line. Last week he’d been caught buying a box of chocolates at David’s and by the time he’d made the short walk down to the Mill Debbie had texted Charity who’d called Chas who was on the phone to Aaron as Liv opened the door to Robert. She’d been grateful for the chocolates, furious at Aaron for letting their supply disappear, but Robert couldn’t be furious with the Dingles for looking out for Aaron. Not when he had form, when everyone just seemed to be waiting for the next time he slipped up, messed up, broke everything.

The idea of them "coming 'round" seemed about as likely as Doug deciding to take up break dancing.

“I know,” Aaron replied. He shuffled closer on the bench, pressing the side of his leg against Robert’s.

“Got a timeframe for that? Just want to know how much longer I need to keep living like an open book.”

“About sixty years,” Chas answered from the bar.

Aaron glared at her. Robert glanced down at his hands.

“Fifty then,” Chas conceded.

“It won’t even be fifty weeks,” Aaron said. “Days more likely.”

“I just…” Robert tailed off when he realised he had nothing new to say. They’d talked it over again and again, pouring out every fear and hope and wish that they had. I don’t want to hurt you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and when we’re ready we’ll make the Mill the home for us it was supposed to be. “It’ll get better. I’ll be fine.”

Aaron sighed, his heart and his hand going out to Robert on instinct. He glanced in the direction of the bar, Chas joining Paddy as they both pretended not to be watching them, and he decided enough was enough. The hand that had been heading towards Robert’s knee moved up, curling around the back of Robert’s neck. He looked up in surprise, unable to stop the grin as Aaron leaned over and kissed him.

In the pub.

In public.

This was a different kind of new.

It wasn’t a gentle kiss either. Aaron’s lips were firm on Robert’s mouth, giving him only seconds to adjust before he parted his lips briefly, a gentle gape to suck on Robert’s lower lip. And the he was back, again and again, each time only hinting and teasing at what lay beyond those lips that Robert would never get tired of kissing. Not even in sixty years.

Aaron’s free hand came up, cradling Robert’s jaw and providing a pretence of cover as he opened his mouth a little wider this time. His tongue flicked out, licking at Robert’s bottom lip that was already swelling slightly. Needing no encouragement Robert’s mouth opened in response and Aaron laughed into the kiss as his tongue briefly touched Robert’s.

Their bodies shifted, angling a little more towards each other as Aaron pressed in for one more go, his mouth opening just enough to taste, to tease, to reassure Robert. He pulled back just enough to part their lips, feeling Robert’s quick, short, hot breaths on his skin.

“Not that I’m complaining but… why?” Robert whispered.

“Because I can. Because I wanted to. Because if they’re going to watch then I’m going to give them something to actually watch.”

Robert laughed softly, kissing Aaron gently. A long, slow press of the lips.

A not-at-all subtle cough drew their attention and Aaron looked up to see Marlon standing there with their food.

“I hate to interrupt—” Marlon began.

“You don’t, but thanks,” Aaron said, effectively dismissing him and turning back to Robert. He nuzzled his nose against Robert’s cheek and let out a long, slow, and slightly loud breath of pure contentment.

“You don’t have to—” Robert said quietly when he was aware of Marlon having sloped off, no doubt in complete indignation and frustration. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered that Vic was working as well tonight and he hoped his sister wasn’t about to bear the brunt of a Marlon Mood.

“I want to,” Aaron whispered back. The hand that had been on his jaw as now resting sinfully high on Robert’s thigh, his thumb brushing dangerously close to the inseam on Robert’s jeans.

“You don’t. This isn’t your thing.”

“Maybe it should be.”

Robert put his hand over Aaron’s, stilling the fingers in their gentle strokes against the denim. “I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with. Not for me, not for any reason. If this is because of your family then don’t. It’s my problem and I’ll—”

“It’s our problem,” Aaron corrected. “We’re in this together, you and me. And I’m not having them make your life miserable because they don’t trust you.”

“They have plenty of reasons not to.”

“I trust you,” Aaron said, his eyes fixed openly and unreservedly on Robert’s.

That was new too. Aaron’s openness and willingness to put his feelings into words never failed to make Robert’s breath hitch a little in his chest and simply because he felt like if he didn’t then he would burst he leaned forward and kissed Aaron, mouth open and hungry against his lips, his chin, the soft growth that Robert secretly loved the feel of against the inside of his thighs.

(Although he reserved the right to complain about it the next morning when he had to pull his jeans back on.)

As their kiss slowed but didn’t lessen, Robert’s brain couldn’t help but flit back to their recent first kiss. The one where Aaron had stood impossibly real in front of Robert and told him that he was done avoiding the issue, ignoring the crackle of electricity that had been around them for weeks, and if Robert was ever going to kiss him again then he should do it now before Aaron decided he wasn’t worth it.

So of course Robert had kissed him.

He’d kissed him because not kissing him didn’t seem like an option, the same feeling Robert had now, weeks later in the pub, in full view of the disapproving ex-mother-in-law and… whatever Paddy was in this happy mess that was his life.

The hands on Robert’s thigh didn’t move, didn’t twitch, and the kiss came to a natural end. As they parted just enough to get their breath back Robert’s tongue flicked out, trying to wet his drying lips. Aaron grinned, a dirty promise for later tied in with nothing but happiness and the word that was crackling on the edges of this new-not-new thing that was the them they were making now.

All the books and the clichés say that kisses and mouths taste of the other person, something that was them. To Robert, sitting in the pub having just snogged the face off his boyfriend in full open view of anyone who cared to watch, Aaron just tasted like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play on Tumblr. I'm beautifulhigh


End file.
